The ear has three primary components, the outer ear, the middle ear and the inner ear. Sound is received in the outer ear and is transmitted through the middle ear to the inner ear. The middle ear has three primary parts--the malleus, the incus and the stapes. At times one or more of these parts ossifies and impedes the transmission of sound vibrations through the middle ear to the inner ear. This tends to occur particularly in individuals with advanced age.
Various prostheses have been provided in the prior art to provide for the transmission of sound vibrations through the middle ear when the different parts of the middle ear are not functioning properly. These prosthesis have had certain disadvantages. One disadvantage is that the prostheses are relatively complicated. Another disadvantage is that the prostheses are not always successful. This invention provides a prosthesis which is relatively simple in construction and which provides for an assured transmission of sound to the inner ear.